


Metallic Experimentation

by Enbees



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night
Genre: ? I think, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Sounding, no work ever gets done, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbees/pseuds/Enbees
Summary: Gilgamesh discovered sounding. Naturally, he has to test it on his favorite Priest.Kinktober 2020 day 2- Sounding.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948330
Kudos: 19





	Metallic Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and might not be very good,,, i've never written sounding before so jjnjgdnj   
> Kinktober day 2 ayo,,,

“Say, Kirei…” Gilgamesh hummed as he entered the room, stalking his way around the back of Kirei’s chair. “Let’s have some fun.” 

“Must you do this?” Kirei sighed as Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his head onto his shoulder. “I’m trying to work.”

“You’re always working, Kirei. Take a break for once, I have an experiment to try.” His hands trailed their way down Kirei’s chest gently, breath tickling his ear. “Let’s have some fun.” Kirei sighed, leaning back slightly in his chair.

“If I allow this, will you leave me be long enough to finish my work?” 

“Perhaps.” Gilgamesh grinned, and before he was able to voice his agreement, Kirei found himself with his arms behind the chair, Gilgamesh’s chains wrapped around his wrists and waist. Gilgamesh draped a silk cloth over his eyes, pulling out the chair to face away from the desk so that he could climb onto Kirei’s lap, face buried in his neck, licking long stripes down to his collarbone. Kirei turned, nudging Gilgamesh’s head away to meet him for a kiss, but Gilgamesh pulled away, tutting disapprovingly. “No, no, not tonight.”

Gilgamesh slid down between the man’s legs, releasing his length from the confines of his pants and licking at the tip lightly. Kirei was never one to make his pleasure obvious, but the tension in his limbs and the hitching of his breath were enough for Gilgamesh to notice. A smug grin blossomed across his face as he pulled away, a thin line of saliva following his mouth’s trail.

“We’re going to try something interesting tonight, Kirei. Be a good boy and it won’t hurt.” Gilgamesh could hear the quiet scoff Kirei released at his words, and tightly squeezed his cock for a second in response. He could feel Kirei pulse at the brief feeling of pain. An amused smirk on his face, Gilgamesh grabbed a bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto Kirei’s dick, revelling in the sharp hiss that escaped Kirei as a result. He gently massaged the lube into the tip of his dick, paying special attention to his hole. It felt like Gilgamesh took forever lubing him up, but eventually Kirei felt a blunt, slick metal against his urethra, gently probing his hole. Kirei inhaled sharply, jerking back slightly, full-body chills shaking his form. “Stay still, unless you  _ want _ me to damage your dick.”

“What exactly are you doing?” Kirei huffed, unamused.

“Just stay still, it’ll feel good in a minute.” Gilgamesh said, and then the rod was sliding into him, more gentle than Gilgamesh had ever been with him, a full, slightly uncomfortable feeling that drew a long groan out of him. It’s a stuffed sensation like he’d never felt before, and it takes a moment to register that the low keening he hears is coming from his own mouth. 

When the rod fell as deep as it would comfortably go, Gilgamesh leaned forward, licking his way up Kirei’s member, stroking his fingers up to gently move the rod, just barely thrusting it in and out. He looked up from behind his long lashes, watching as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, dripping from his chin. Gilgamesh grinned, moving back up to lick the sweat drop away before it fell. “Feeling good now?” Kirei simply nodded, throwing his head back as Gilgamesh trailed a finger up his dick. “You look so good like this. I may allow you to fuck me sometimes, but we both know who is really in charge, don’t we?” Kirei chuckled in response, and Gilgamesh could practically see the amused look in his eyes despite the blindfold.

“You know fully well I own you.” Kirei said, irritation evident in his voice.

“Your command seals mean nothing in the presence of a king.” Gilgamesh growled, forcing the sound in further, a choked moan filling the room. “I’d love to fuck you right now, but you’re already close, aren’t you?” Despite his attempts to stay silent, it was obvious from the shudders wracking his body, the clenching of his fists, that he was nearing the end. “We’ll do that another time then. You sure were fast today, is this truly that enjoyable?”

“Quiet. Now.” Kirei growled, and Gilgamesh laughed, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. He sped up the movements of his hand, Kirei moaning into his mouth as the rod stroked his insides, sparks blossoming in his abdomen with the stimulation to his prostate. His dick was twitching uncontrollably, earning a chuckle from Gilgamesh, who trailed his hand downwards, giving the organ a quick squeeze as he whispered in Kirei’s ear.

“Come on,  _ master _ ,” He teased, thumb trailing a vein. “Spill all over yourself for me.” It’s then that Kirei truly snaps, jerking upwards, hissing as Gilgamesh pushed the rod further one last time before Kirei released, cum flowing around the sound, spurting onto his pants, moans and gasps involuntarily escaping into Gilgamesh’s open mouth. Their tongues met sloppily as Gilgamesh milked him further, ruining his pants as gush after gush of white poured its way down his member, dripping and pooling down his balls. 

The moments after his release were silent, save for the light pants of his cool-down and the muffled moans of Gilgamesh as he stroked himself, mouth covered by a hand, straddling Kirei’s legs. With a hitched breath and a drawn-out whine from Gilgamesh, Kirei felt a hot gush of wetness coat his softening cock. When he was fully spent, Gilgamesh slumped forward onto Kirei, taking a moment before reaching around him to uncover his eyes, the chains falling to the floor behind him, slowly sliding the sound out of him. With a smirk, Gilgamesh leaned forward, kissing the other man deeply before slowly climbing off him.

“I’m sure you can clean yourself up.” Gilgamesh chuckled, tucking himself back into his pants and moving to leave the room. “Feel free to finish your work now.”

Kirei looked down at the mess on his pants and sighed. When he looked back up, his eyes locked with Gilgamesh’s amused ones, and he rolled his eyes, sighing once more as he stood from his seat, following Gilgamesh to his room.


End file.
